Livin' in Deep 13
"Livin' in Deep 13" is a song that appears in [[MST3K 610 - The Violent Years|Experiment 610 - The Violent Years]]. It was regularly featured in the Season 11 bumpers as performed by The Skeleton Crew. Lyrics 13: Forrester & Frank hold mics; music starts DR. F: I was alone with the world to tame, I was evil but feelin' blue. Lookin' around, talkin' to clowns, Never guessin' that I'd find you. FRANK: Workin' the frier, I was never a crier, I had a void in the shape of you. Lookin' for love, hopin' for evil, Alls I got was Chicken Cordon Bleu. DR. F & FRANK: Bada-been! We're livin' in Deep 13. Nobody knows what we mean. Rulin' the world with our heads in a swirl and it's keen, Livin' in Deep 13 ends DR. F: Thank you, thank you. Thank you Franky, folks at home, Mike, little friends, you're going to be seeing a lot of changes around here. FRANK: We're softening to reach a wider audience. DR. F: That's right, and as the world is enchanted with our whimsy, we'll slowly take over their minds. FRANK: What a hoot! Ha, ha, ha! But first, we need you guys to help out by writing your own theme songs. DR. F: You know, to increase your share. So go ahead, give it a try. the Satellite: TOM: gasp Oh, goody, goody, goody, goody, goody, goody! Oh, can I go first, please? Huh, can I go first please? Pretty please? I've had my theme song ready since infancy. Now finally someone has the good sense to request it! MIKE: Okay, if you're that eager to help Dr. Forrester, I can't stop ya... dim, Servo starts singing in operatic voice TOM: Taahh-om Ser-vo! Taaahh-om Ser-vo! Glor-ious Tom Ser-er-vo-o-o-o-o-o! MIKE: same time as Crow I'm impressed Tom-- CROW: Oh. That was pretty nice-- to the tune of "O Fortuna" from Carl Orff's "Carmina Burana" TOM: Beau-ti-ful Tom! Won-der-ful Tom! Mag-nif-i-cat Tom Ser-vo! (bum bum) Bigger than life! (bum bum) Bigger than you! (he, he, he) CROW: Hey-- TOM: You will love To-- MIKE: Okay, Cambot. I think that's fine. Could you cut... lights back there... TOM: speaking But there's more. MIKE: Oh there is? Oh, I'm sorry. I thought that was the end. I'm sorry But as long as we're stopped, Crow, dive in. Theme song. CROW: What? Uh... Uh... Uh, singing La-la, la-la la-la-la... Crow. La-la, la-la-la, uh... Crow. La-la, la la la la. Crow. TOM: Huh... MIKE: That's it? CROW: Yeah. MIKE: That's good! CROW: Oh, thank you. MIKE: I liked it. Especially that one part... TOM: Okay, Nelson, let's hear it! CROW: Yeah. MIKE: Oh, I don't have one. CROW: Aww, typical. Tch. Well, I'll save your bacon, Mike. "singing": Mike, m-m-m-Mike, m-m-m-Mike, Mike Mike Mike Mike Mike Mike, m-m-m-Mike, m-m-m-Mike Mike Mike Mike Mike Mike Mike M-m-m-mi mi-mi-mi-Mike-Mike M-m-m-mi-mi-mi-mi-Mike m-Mike m-Mike m-Mike M-mi-i-i-i... Mike. TOM: Huh. Geez... MIKE: Okay, great. CROW: Yeah. MIKE: Thank -- Thank you for saving my bacon. CROW: No problem. MIKE: And there it is. There's the theme songs. Hope you like 'em. Category:Songs Category:Deep 13 crew songs